fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Let Me Be Good To You (Fluttershy's Song)
It took a few minutes for Grape Ape to take his friends to the pier. He stayed where he was while watching his friends head off on their mission. He hoped that his friends Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang would be found and safe. "Stay, Grape Ape, stay!" Sora whispered to Grape Ape. With that, Sora headed towards a pub called "Gaston's Tavern", the most brutal, nastiest place in Orlando. Sora was now wearing a black wig, matching fake eyebrows, a white long-sleeve collared shirt, trimming, blue pants with a red obi, and black boots similar to Eric's clothes. As for the Dazzlings, they were all dressed up as peasant girls. Adagio was now wearing a German dress, called a "Dirndl," that consists of a lavender bodice, a low-cut lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full purple skirt, and a pink apron, white stockings, black ballet flats, and a purple hairband. Aria was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a blue bodice, a low-cut white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full purple skirt, a white apron, and a white hairband. Starlight was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a black bodice, a low-cut blue blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full navy blue skirt, a purple apron, and a blue hairband. Sonata was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a purple bodice, a low-cut light pink blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full red skirt, a pink apron, and a matching hairband. Trixie was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a navy blue bodice, a low-cut light yellow blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full orange skirt, a light blue apron, and a yellow hairband. "Uh, Sora?" said Roxas' voice. "Come, come, boys." Sora said impatiently, as he pulled out his bubble pipe while intending to look at home in the pub. "Right, I know Roxas and Riku aren't much of fashion consultants, but it's the best they could do on short notice." Trixie said in agreement. "Riku and I feel utterly ridiculous!" Roxas whispered in embarrassment. "Right, not to mention this stuff feeling all regal on us." Riku whispered with a groan. "Well, I think they look great on you two." Aria said with a smile. "Don't be absurd," Sora smiled, "You both look perfect." Roxas and Riku groaned as they came out, wearing their prince disguises. Roxas was now wearing a black-and-gray outfit, brown pants, black boots, a red cape, and a matching hunting hat, similar to Prince Phillip's clothes. Riku was now wearing an olive-green, gray, and black uniform, a red kerchief, black leg guards, white stockings, and black shoes, similar to Li Shang's clothes. "Although I think I may have overdone it a bit." Aria said uneasily, glancing at the outfits. "Perfect?" Roxas repeated. "Perfectly foolish!" Riku exclaimed in irritation. "Shhh!" Sora shushed them sternly as he opened the door to the pub. The group came into the pub. There were a lot of "Crash Bandicoot" villains of a different variety inside doing activities, like playing poker, smoking, or drinking. Some passed out while a crab named Sebastian was juggling on stage while a piano player, Spongebob Squarepants, is playing for him. Meanwhile, the bar maid, Mrs. Puff, was tickling a patron under his chin, but when he puckered his lips for a kiss, she punched him so hard that he flew from his chair. "Guys, stay close and do as I do." Sora whispered to his friends quietly, as he pulled out his bubble pipe and blew into it. The bartender, Mr. Krabs, was cleaning a beer mug when he gave a suspicious look at the newcomers. Sora signaled to their pals while he headed to the table. They did the same, copying their movement though do so exaggeratingly. "Wow, these guys must like our movements." Sonata said, noticing Pinstripe Potoroo, Koala King, and Tiny Tiger in the bar glancing at the newcomers suspiciously. "They are giving us odd looks." Trixie said uneasily. "Watch it!" Adagio called out to Roxas, who yelped as a knife landed near him, causing the boy to stumble back...and accidentally knocked a lady named Claudia Furschtein, upward slightly by the chair. "Ah! Oh I do beg your pardon, Ms. Furschtein." Roxas exclaimed awkwardly to Claudia. "Quite unintentional, I assure you..." The evil woman just gave a smug grin as she blew cigarette smoke into his face, causing Roxas to choke a bit. She and the Komodo Brothers laughed as he coughed a bit before glaring at the woman returning to her Poker Game. "How impertinent!" The others came over and stopped Roxas before he makes a scene. Riku commented, "Remember, Roxas! We're low-life ruffians. Even though I don't like it either." "Well, I was until that..." Sora shushed him quickly. Starlight commented, "Let's get a seat and fast." The group went over to an empty table, sitting down while Roxas gave a haughty nod at Claudia. On the stage, Sebastian was almost done, though Spongebob was looking nervous. The crowd is not impressed. Well, most of them. The Dazzlings were smiling as Sebastian was done performing. They began to clap, but they were cut off by the crowd booing like mad, "Booo!" "Get off, you crustacean bum!" Dingodile yelled cruelly. Sebastian ran off the stage and in the nick of time as food, knives, and darts were towards him. Mrs. Puff came up to the group's table, speaking, "What's your pleasure, boys and girls?" "I'll have a red sangria with...oh, perhaps a twist of..." Roxas said, wanting to make an order, forgetting where he was for a moment. "Hey, no, no, ixnay!" Riku snapped to his pal sternly. "Eight few pints for me and me shipmates." Sora said, speaking in a gruff voice. "Oh! And by the way, we just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine." "Maybe you know him?" Sora then asked Mrs. Puff with a sly grin, "Goes by the name...of Mr. Swackhammer." The whole room went silent as Mrs. Puff gasped in shock, with the crowd looking alarmed. Did they ask just ask Swackhammer? Are these guys crazy? Mrs. Puff recovered from her shock, shrugging as she said, "I...er, never heard of him." Then Mrs. Puff headed off, with the Dazzlings looking a bit nervous. Riku, in a pleased look, said, "Sora, I think she's lying." "Yes, we may be onto something here." Sora said, with Roxas giving out a concerned look. Spongebob began playing another song as the curtain on stage opened up. An exhausted ringtailed lemur named King Julien XIII was riding in on a unicycle while an aye-aye lemur named Maurice was on him, entertaining. Of course, it didn't take long for the crowd to boo angrily and throw items at them, causing the two entertainers to get off stage in time. Spongebob yelped as a tomato hit the piano. He hoped the next act is a success or the piano player is a dead man, er, sponge. He then began playing a song. The crowd, minus the heroes, prepared themselves as a curtain opened up, showing a teenage girl. The teenage girl pegasus pony and human with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hair clip, wearing a grass-green sleeveless dress - that resembled a skintight one-piece swimsuit and showed her back - with light pink butterflies on it, a pink garter with white polka dots on her right leg, white tail feathers, a full pink skirt, and grass-green pumps. She was also wearing a purple cloak. Her name was Fluttershy. Then she began to sing. Fluttershy: Dearest friends, dear gentlemen Listen to my song The mutants stopped, looking amazed as she sang onward. Fluttershy: Life down here's been hard for you Life has made you strong Let me lift the mood With my attitude It looked like Fluttershy was going to be spared. As the beat got picked up, the girl danced on stage with the customers watching her. The Dazzlings hummed along quietly with smiles. Fluttershy: Hey fellas The time is right Get ready Tonight's the night Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true Let me be good to you Sora, Riku, and Roxas then spotted Mrs. Puff. She was whispering to Mr. Krabs. This looked very suspicious. Fluttershy: You tough guys You're feelin' all alone You rough guys The best of you sailors and bums All of my chums The group saw Mr. Krabs put some sort of liquid from a vial into the mugs. Roxas looked worried. This looks bad indeed, he thought to himself. Fluttershy: So dream on And drink your beer Get cozy Your baby's here You won't be misunderstood Let me be good to you Fluttershy nodded and went behind the curtain. As the band picked up some of the beat, the curtain pulled back, showing her with two dancing girls named Lindsay and Katie (from the "Total Drama series"). Fluttershy: Hey fellas I'll take off all my blues Fluttershy got rid of the cloak, showing her full showgirl outfit. Most of the guys in the room, except for Sora, Riku, and Roxas, howled like mad. As the girl sang one, Katie saw someone trying to get on stage, smirking before kicking him off. Fluttershy: Hey fellas There's nothin' I won't do Just for you! Mrs. Puff arrived with the mugs, handing them to Sora's group as she said, "There you are, boys and girls. It's, er...on the house." "I say, how very generous." Aria remarked with a smile. Free drinks! "Everyone." Sora said in a normal voice as he, Riku, and Roxas looked at their drinks suspiciously. Sora swirled his finger inside the drink, having a small taste. Riku and Roxas spoke up, "Yeah?" "These drinks have been..." "Drugged!" Riku yelped in alarm. Sora and Roxas turned and saw, to their shock, that the Dazzlings have drank their drinks already. "Too late." "Has a rather nice bit to it." Trixie remarked with a drunken smile. The girl looked back at the stage while cheering and applauding. "Very good, ladies, very good!" "Dazzlings!" Roxas exclaimed in concern. "Get a hold of yourselves!" "Oh, bravo, bravo!" Adagio exclaimed, hiccuping in a drunken like matter. "Ugh, too late." Riku groaned, as he and Sora looked annoyed. Hopefully the drunken ones would get out of the state soon. Just then, the two and Roxas heard a familiar dark teenage voice. "Come on!" They turned to see Vanitas and Team Rocket walking by, when Jessie got her foot stuck in a hole, making her growl, "Ugh! Come on! Why must these holes be big?!" Jessie angrily pulled her foot out before she fell down once more. During this time, Fluttershy sang once more. Fluttershy: So dream on And drink your beer Get cozy Your baby's here Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you "If it isn't our four friends!" Sora exclaimed eagerly. "Girls, what luck" "Don't look now, Sora, but our friends just took a dive." Riku said in concern. Sora turned to notice that Adagio, Aria, Starlight, Sonata, and Trixie were gone. "Adagio? Aria? Starlight? Sonata? Trixie?" "Girls!" Roxas exclaimed, as he and the other two boys looked up, gasping in shock. There was Adagio, Aria, Starlight, Sonata, and Trixie drunk big time, dancing with Fluttershy, Katie, and Lindsay on stage. Sora slapped his forehead and put his hands onto his face. It's hard to get good help these days. Fluttershy: Your baby's gonna come through Let me Be good To you Once the performance was over, Katie and Lindsay kissed each Dazzling on both cheeks, making them laugh. The drunken girls twirled off stage, crashing right onto the piano hard and breaking it into pieces. "Yeah!" Fluttershy exclaimed, doing one more pose before leaving the stage with Katie and Lindsay. As the drunken ones got up dazed with visions of the girls dancing around their head, Spongebob, furious that his piano was broken, grabbed a plank of wood and swung hard. Luckily, the Dazzlings fell down again, causing the piano player to hit Dennis (From "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie") on the head by accident. Spongebob, realizing his mistake, tried to hide the plank, but to no avail as Dennis grabbed him by the neck and prepared to hit him. The piano player, however, escaped in time, causing the goon to hit the piano and destroying it completely, sending it right into the band members. As the pieces, Adagio, Aria, Starlight, Sonata, and Trixie were sent flying in different directions, and they fainted. Soon the mutants began fighting like mad. Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff yelped as they rushed off to break the fight up. Meowth, not getting involved, just drank his Pokémon's Delight in delight while Vanitas just rolled his eyes with an evil smirk and Jessie and James got concerned. A lot of gunshots went off, with some hit the lightbulbs overhead. As the fight went on, Sora, Riku, and Roxas helped the Dazzlings to their feet while slapping them lightly in hope to snap them out of it. "Dazzlings!" Sora called out. "Dazzlings!" Riku exclaimed, shaking Aria. The Dazzlings woke up, out of their drug state, but confused, suddenly yelped, "What, what?" "What in heaven's name is going on?" Sonata asked. "We just saw our four..." Sora said as he turned, but Vanitas and Team Rocket are long gone by now. "Uh-oh, they split the scene." Riku gasped. "They couldn't have gone far!" Roxas exclaimed in determination. "Come on, girls. There's not a moment to lose!" Sora exclaimed. Vanitas and Team Rocket must've gone out somehow. The fight was too intense to go out through the normal door. "Look!" Adagio shouted, as she pointed to a trapdoor behind the bar. Vanitas and Team Rocket must've went through it! The group, not being noticed, headed to the trapdoor quickly. Sora opened the trapdoor and motioned his pals to go down it. Riku and Roxas went down first, followed by the Dazzlings. After Trixie went in last, Sora followed and shut the door slowly. And just in the nick of time as a chair flew over and hit the trapdoor. The group arrived in a cave, where they spotted Meowth humming while going through some sort of metal cave, along with Vanitas, Jessie, and James. The group followed and creeped behind. Meowth, seemingly not realizing that he is being followed, is singing a bit. Meowth: Let me be good to you... Ba-boo ba-boom.... So dream on, and drink your beer... Your baby's here! Vanitas, secretly narrowed his eyes towards Sora's group and smirked evilly. Apparently, he and Team Rocket already knew Sora's group was coming, and they were up to something. As the group looks into the cave, they saw that Vanitas and Team Rocket have disappeared into the darkness. Sonata whispered, "Guys?" "Shhh! Follow us." Sora said quietly, as he, Riku, and Roxas climbed into the metal cave, with the others following. They must be careful and not alert Vanitas and Team Rocket to their presence, unaware that the four knew already. As the group made their way through the cave, Aria complained, "Great Scott! I can't see a thing." "Yeah, it's dark, fellows." Starlight said in concern, having trouble seeing through the darkness. "Ssh! Just grab my shirt and follow along." Sora whispered quietly. "No, no, no, not that way." Roxas whispered quietly. "Sonata, look out for your..." Too late, part of the metal cave was heard rattling a little, making Sonata scream in pain. "Ow! Confound it!" Sonata mumbled, rubbing her head. Riku commented, "He warned you." "Does anyone have any idea where we're going?" Trixie whispered quietly, as the group continued on their way through the cave. "But of course. Left turn, right turn here, everyone." Sora whispered in determination. They continued cautiously, hoping to reach Swackhammer's lair and rescue not only Shifu, but also Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs